Future of the Forgotten (Villain)
by KoltonBlaze
Summary: It's been twenty years since the Law was created. Twenty years since meta-humans were banned. Twenty years since the Teen Titans were last seen. Twenty years have past and evil is approaching. You think that you are protected. That you are safe. But we are growing stronger, more powerful. This time, evil may prevail.
1. Chapter 1

Future of the Forgotten.

**A/N This is, I think, a brand new concept. I came up with the idea to co-write a Teen Titans story. Superbluestar428 has agreed to help me with this. So this is how it will go, as far as I know. I will write the Villain's side of the story and Superbluestar428 will write the Heroes side of the story. You will have to look on my profile for the Villains account and Superbluestar428's for the Heroes. I encourage you to keep in contact with both our versions so you get the WHOLE story. I think this is great and innovative. I am looking for 2 OC's to be on the Villain's team. As of right now this is all I need. If you would rather give a Hero OC then contact Superbluestar428. **

Fill out the application below.

Name: What they were called before their powers

Age: Kinda looking for Teens

Alias: Supername

Appearance: What they look like

Costume: Super costume

Personality: How they act

Powers: Self-explanatory

Life Before Story: Who were they beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N If your OC didn't make the cut I apologize. I reserve the right to tweak your OC's but they will still be the same basic character. I am super excited for this story and I hope you are too. As always read and review it makes writing stories worth it. If you write on this site I think you understand. So review with criticism say you love it or hate it, tell me how I can improve and give me ideas. The accepted OC's are as follows… **

Striker-**Superbluestar428**

Snow Queen-**WhiteRaven3713**

Juki-**animerandomnessqueen**

Outlaw-**ShadowMaster77**

And a character of my own Creation.

Send in more OC's even those these are already accepted that doesn't mean I can't put them somewhere else. Hope ya'll are having a great day. Spent mine in the hospital. My friend had her baby today!


	3. Lost Legion

**A/N Hey you guys how's it going? Well here is the first chapter for this story what do ya'll think? Tell me in the reviews, that would be very awesome. The original plan was to post it on Friday but we were both very eager to see how ya'll would like it. Think of this like a surprise for all those reviews you will post :) Anything you say at all would be greatly appreciated. Views tell me how many people read the story not how many like it or hate it. So Review… And enjoy.**

_Lost Legion._

Outlaw walked down the dark hallway, each step resounding throughout the wide-open space. He didn't like seeing this Anuben guy. He seemed too detached, too cold, but business is business and Anuben could help. Outlaw stopped before the door of the throne room. As he put his ear to the door he heard Anuben's cold, deep voice talking, after a few moments the talking stopped.

"Outlaw have you had your fair share of eavesdropping? Care to join us?" Anuben asks as he raises his hand and the doors creak open. Outlaw walked in, all pride intact. "Well I can't be too careful." Anuben raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it. "Outlaw these are your co-workers. Meet Striker and Snow Queen." Outlaw turns to see a woman dressed in black with dark blue eyes. She looks less than happy to be there but she was also poised to attack. The other lady was dressed in all white with light blue eyes. She smiled and winked at him with a small giggle.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Anuben asks knowing the man would choose to stand, not out of disrespect but the fact that sitting made you more vulnerable and he seemed to be very careful when it came to strategies. Anuben understood because he was the same way, always planning escape routes, always watching other peoples face and stance to see if they were in a dominant position to attack. "No thank you, I'll stand." Outlaw replies with a glance to the seat.

"Suit yourself. You all know why you are here. The petty humans have made being a meta-human illegal. Now tell me if that does not disregard all of their discrimination laws. Who are they to tell us what to do? And even more important, WHY ARE WE LISTENING! If all meta-humans were to rebel we could easily overthrow this government and take control. To lead this country like it should be led, but the others are too scared. And the goodie two shoes of the meta-humans believe this can be solved diplomatically. I say they use force to lock us up; we use force to resist, to rebel. The others are scared enough to let themselves be imprisoned, to work for the humans under close supervision. These roles should be reversed!" Anuben says standing up as he talks. With the end of each sentence he gets louder and louder as he gets angered over the humans insolence.

Striker knew this was going to be big and she wanted to be a part of it. Meta-humans are only liked when they are needed; otherwise they are just regarded as freaks. As something that needs to be controlled. That is one thing about humans. They crave control. When control is in the hands of someone else they simply cannot handle it and resort to extremes such as illegalizing being a meta-human. Well if they want to see extreme they will show them extreme. "So what's step 1 to legalizing being a meta-human?" She asks.

"There are many things to do. I suggest we cause some chaos first so that our name is widely known. We need a name. Something that when said will strike fear into every human. Do you have any ideas?" Anuben asks as he folds his hands over the table. Every organization needs a name. A calling card if you will.

Countless names were thrown out, each more ridiculous than the last. Then Outlaw cleared his throat. He hadn't spoken much throughout the meeting, Outlaw looked up and smiled. There was a story that he was told when he was little, it was about how in Roman times. There was a secret war the Romans fought. Only a hundred men were sent on this mission, a simple recon mission. Go in to the camp, scope it out and return. Unfortunately this simple mission went sour, someone had let the Roman's plan slip, and they were ambushed. Only a few of these men made it out and they were told if they were to talk they would be killed. These men did not believe this was the right way to take care of the situation so those few men went on a secret mission of their own. They went into the castle and killed the king then carving two L's into his chest, and then walked out. The Roman government played off the deaths of the king. They didn't want the people to know that a few good men had slipped in and killed their king without getting caught. "How about Lost Legion?" Outlaw asks as he remembered the story.

Anuben smiles, he remembered the story well. It was not a common story, now Anuben did not believe in faith. He believed in cosmic chaos that reigned supreme, but this was too much of a coincidence for this to go unnoticed. "I believe we have found a name." Anuben says with a nod towards Outlaw. "Now let's cause some mayhem."

An hour later the group was standing in the middle of the road, cars were overturned and on fire all around them. Ice was covering the ground from the Snow Queen; Striker was holding a sword and stabbing vehicles gas tanks while Outlaw was transforming the kinetic energy from the asphalt into an accelerated molecular aptitude to cause the gas to blow up. Anuben was standing in the middle of the street with his arms crossed, watching the chaos unfold. This was what he thrived on. This is what kept him young. And with no more Teen Titans they could do what they wanted. Who would dare try to stop them? The police would try sure, but no one could take on this team. No one could even harm them. They were absolutely unstoppable. Anuben turned and drew a shining black knife; he then turned and carved two L's into the tree. Lost Legion would soon be a name no one could forget. Anuben then turned to the team and motioned for them to leave then he got into a black limo and had his driver take him back to the penthouse. Anuben walks into his home only to see a man sitting in his chair. The man is facing him with a smile and a glass of wine in his hand. His hair was long and shaggy and hanging in his eyes. The man had a shine in his eyes that made him look crazy, he must have been crazy to break into his home. "I hope you are enjoying that glass of my wine, it is probably going to be the last thing left in your mouth besides blood." Anuben says as he sits down across from him and pours himself a glass.

"Well that is awful is generous of you." The man says as he gulps down the rest of the wine and sets the glass down. "I watched ya'll destroy that street, I understand what you are doing. I want in."

"Why would we want you? What can you do for us?" Anuben asks curious. This man was unstable and must be powerful to get through his defenses.

The man stands up and cracks his knuckles, "Ohhh you are going to love this."


	4. The Mysterious Man

**A/N What's going on friends? Hope you like this story, from both of our perspectives. Do not forget to always read the Heroes side of the story as well as the Villains. It would be pure awesome to get loads of reviews. Reviews are what make this fun. I'd like to know that y'all are enjoying this story as I am.**

The man cracks his knuckles as he stretches. He holds his hands together so they form an O. He smiles as he feels the pressure forming in the O. Lightning begins to arc around his fingers and direct towards the middle of the O. The lightning begins to snap and pop as it becomes more and more powerful. The man watches Anuben and notices him smiling and staring at his hands. The man looks and sees a corkscrew lying beside the wine bottle, he directs the lightning towards it and causes it to arc around the corkscrew. The corkscrew then begins to float off of the coffee table and float towards him. "You see electricity and magnetism are closely related, for me to control one is to control the other. All of your security systems are using electricity I simply sent a pulse along the line and it overloaded. It is helpful when trying to get in somewhere undetected."

"And what of my two guards that stand outside these doors." Anuben asks as he watches the man's hands, he had seen electro-kinetics before but none to this extreme. This was great power, and this man seemed slightly unstable. Good, unstable was something Anuben liked to be around. It was something that he was himself. Instability was often created by tragedy or immense intelligence, or both. This man seemed intelligent.

"You have seen a stun gun right? Exactly like that but better. I dragged them into the closet." The man says as he gestures to the closet. Anuben raised his hand and the door opened causing the goons to fall out. "They will wake back up in about five minutes, don't worry."

"It doesn't matter they will be fired when they wake up anyway. A breach in security is a rather serious matter. So do you have a name?" Anuben asks the man as he stands to shake his hand. The electricity in the man's hand slowly receded as Anuben took his hand. The man looked very surprised at the loss of his power. "What do you think you are the only one with abilities?" Anuben asks smiling.

"No, of course not. My name is Juki, and I didn't catch your name." Juki says as he stares into Anuben's steel grey eyes.

"My name is Anuben, I am the leader of the Lost Legion and we will make the humans pay for discriminating against us meta-humans. The current plan is to cause as much chaos as possible to make them fear the very name of this team. Try to get our name out there. You could say we are simply advertising. Our name will be broadcasted everywhere." Anuben answers as he looks out the window. "It seems the rest of the Lost are now here." The three walk into the building laughing and cutting up. The adrenaline that was coursing through them was evident.

The trio walks through the doors, recalling what they had previously done. It was such a pleasant feeling to release so much power. It felt like a weight was lifted, there was always a hunger to use their power. It wasn't something that was meant to be pent up, and when they took over they would allow all meta-humans to use their power and they would imprison the humans. That's what it is like to be unable to use your powers when you wanted or needed them. They all get in the elevator and hit a button that read 100th floor. Anuben owned this whole building. The bottom half was a bank the rest was living quarters for each of them. As the elevator climbs the trio peers from the glass elevator surrounding them. The bank was empty, it usually was. The people that entrusted their money there were much too important to show up to the bank. The simply wired all their money. It was ironic the 'Elite' humans that made meta-humans illegal were the very same that stored their money in Anuben's bank. As they reach the 100th floor they step out to find a man sitting across from Anuben. It took the three all of one second to pull their weapons or get into their battle stances. Stryker pulled her .45 from her holster and expertly aimed it at his face. Outlaw swung a bo staff around and leveled it against the man's cheek. The Snow Queen formed a ball of swirling ice; the temperature began to drop steadily.

"Anuben what is going on?" Outlaw asks as he presses the bo staff deeper into Juki's cheek. Outlaw didn't like the looks of this guy, he didn't trust him. This was a man with no remorse. He would kill you just as soon as look at you. The man was tall, taller than him probably standing at 6'2. The man's hair was shaggy and unkept. Most of it hung low below his eyes. The one eye that was visible was an odd shade of purple; very dark. Too purple. There was a lack of care in his eyes, and they shone too bright. No, this man was not to be trusted.

"He is a friend Outlaw, and possibly a new teammate. Now I ask that you stand down." Anuben says as he stares at Outlaw. Each of the three stood back and slowly put their weapons away. "How do we know we can trust him?" Stryker asks as she holsters her weapon and stares the man down.

"He is a meta-human, he had an opportunity to kill me and he didn't besides he couldn't dare take me down alone. He is sympathetic toward our cause." Anuben says as he looked at the team proudly. He was glad they were suspicious that meant they were alert and they were smart.

"What can he do?" The Snow Queen asks as she winks at him flirtatiously. It was easier to get people off guard if they thought you liked them. This was just another power in her possession although it had nothing to do with meta-humans. It was more of a woman thing.

"Show them Juki." Anuben says with a smile. Maybe they would be as pleased as he was.

"Okay. I'll show you something I have been working on. I haven't shown Anuben yet." Juki says as he motions for them to stand back. Juki focuses on his surroundings, letting his environment envelope him and feel every metal object in the whole room. Juki spread his hands and the lightning returned to his palms. The lightning arced from his hands to the floor and then upwards into the ceiling. Slowly all of the metal instruments in the room floated off of the shelves, tables and desks and encircled him in from about a foot away from him. Spoons, knives, forks, glasses, rings, coins, and even Stryker's gun was floating around him. Juki slowly made them circle him. He was losing some of his energy but if he impressed them enough they would trust him and he would finally be accepted. All the metal began to gravitate to his palms were they liquefied and he reformed them into rings with very intricate designs in them. He floated on to the Snow Queen, one to Outlaw, one to Stryker, and one to Anuben who immediately slipped it on his hand. They all had their names inscribed on the inside of their rings.

"Wow. That is very awesome." Stryker says as she slips her ring on and marvels at the shininess. It really was an intricate piece of art.

"Yeah this is pretty cool." Outlaw says as he puts his ring in his pocket. The ring was nice but he still didn't wanna trust the guy much less like him. Snow Queen handed the ring to Juki so he could put it on her left hand ring finger. He complied reluctantly but still as a gentlemen.

"So I guess that makes you apart of the team. Congratulations." Anuben says as he claps his hand on Juki's back.

Finally he was a part of something.

**A/N So what are yall thinking? Reviews are awesome and mean a lot to me. If you like it review. If you hate it tell me why. If you have any ideas I encourage you to tell me! Sorry for the late post but my wifi had problems but better late than never. Read & Review please**


End file.
